Dorothy Collins
Dorothy Collins was an Canadian actress and singer. Biography Born Marjorie Chandler in Windsor, Ontario, Canada, she started singing on the radio in her youth before becoming the featured vocalist for Raymond Scott and his orchestra. She also worked on television as a singer in the long-running series Your Hit Parade. In her later career, Collins began to work on stage, appearing as Dorothy Gale in a 1957 production of The Wizard of Oz and receiving a Tony Award nomination for her role as Sally Durant Plummer in Follies. Collins passed away in 1994. Singing A professional singer who guested several times on Your Hit Parade and The Danny Kaye Show amongst other series, Collins released a number of albums and singles of several genres, including lounge (Mountain of Hits), jazz (Picnic), a Christmas special album (Won't You Spend Christmas With Me?) and the educational Experiment Songs (From Ballads for the Age of Science). Collins also appeared in several stage musicals, as Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific, Molly Tobin in The Unsinkable Molly Brown and most notably originating the role of Sally Durant Plummer in Follies. Film Never Love a Stranger (1958) *Never Love a Stranger (solo) Television Your Hit Parade (1952) *Please Mr. Sun (solo) *Wheel of Fortune (solo) *Cheek to Cheek (contains solo lines) *Your Cheatin' Heart (solo) *Singin' in the Rain (contains solo lines) *I Believe (solo) *Ebb Tide (solo) *You, You, You (solo) *That's Amore (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Papa (solo) *If I Gave My Heart to You (solo) *Lover, Come Back to Me (solo) *Tweedle-Dee (solo) *Melody of Love (solo) *Suddenly There's a Valley (solo) *Love and Marriage (solo) *Deck the Hall *O, Holy Night *Moments to Remember (solo) *Picnic (solo) *Hot Diggity (solo) *Beyond the Blue Horizon *Wayward Wind (solo) *Ivory Tower (solo) The Jack Benny Program (1953) *Lucky Strike Jingle (solo) Perry Como's Kraft Music Hall (1958) *When Your Lover Has Gone (solo) *Love Is a Simple Thing (duet) *Zing a Little Zong (duet) *I Had the Craziest Dream (solo) *That's Amore (duet) *Fashions (contains solo lines) *Every Little Movement (duet) *Runnin' Wild (duet) *The Continental (duet) *I Can't Begin to Tell You (duet) *You Say the Sweetest Things (Baby)(duet) *Give Me the Simple Life (duet) *It Happened in Sun Valley (contains solo lines) The Danny Kaye Show (1964) *Rockin' Red Riding Hood (duet) Stage South Pacific (1962) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1963) *I Ain't Down Yet (contains solo lines) *Belly Up to the Bar, Boys (contains solo lines) *My Own Brass Bed (solo) *Beautiful People of Denver (solo) *Are You Sure? (contains solo lines) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *Bon Jour (The Language Song)(contains solo lines) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Dolce Far Niente (duet) *Colorado, My Home (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1964) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) Do I Hear a Waltz? (1966) *Someone Woke Up (solo) *What Do We Do? We Fly! (contains solo lines) *Here We Are Again (contains solo lines) *Thinking (duet) *Moon in My Window (contains solo lines) *Do I Hear a Waltz? (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Lovely Couple (contains solo lines) *Thank You So Much (solo) Follies (1971)(originated the role) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Do I Hear A Waltz? (solo) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (duet) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) A Little Night Music (1975) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise)(duet) Good News (1975) Ballroom (1979) *A Terrific Band and a Real Nice Crowd (solo) *Somebody Did All Right for Herself (solo) *I Love to Dance (duet) *Fifty Percent (solo) *I Wish You a Waltz (solo) Hello, Dolly (1980) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Albums If'n (1952) *If'n (solo) *Puppy Love (solo) My Heart Stood Still (1953) *My Heart Stood Still (solo) *To Make A Long Story Short (solo) Mountain High - Valley Low (1954) *Mountain High - Valley Low (solo) *Crazy Rhythm (duet) Tweedle-Dee (1954) *Tweedle-Dee (solo) *Get Happy (solo) Mister Santa (1955) *Mister Santa (solo) *The Twelve Gifts of Christmas (solo) My Boy-Flat Top (1955) *My Boy-Flat Top (solo) *In Love (solo) Parade of Hits (1955) *Only You (solo) *Moments to Remember (solo) *Suddenly There's a Valley (solo) *Love and Marriage (solo) Cool It Baby (1955) *Cool It Baby (solo) *The Italian Theme (solo) No Rock 'n Roll Tonight (1956) *No Rock 'n Roll Tonight (solo) *Rock and Roll Train (solo) Seven Days (1956) *Seven Days (solo) *Manuello (His Head is in the Shade)(solo) Treasure of Love (1956) *Treasure of Love (solo) *He's Got Me Hook, Line and Sinker (solo) Mr. Wonderful (1956) *Mr. Wonderful (solo) *Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow (solo) Songs by Dorothy Collins (1957) *Sometimes I'm Happy (solo) *Out of This World (solo) *You Took Advantage of Me (solo) *Here I Am In Love Again (solo) *I See Your Face Before Me (solo) *The Sky Fell Down (solo) *When Your Lover Has Gone (solo) *But Not for Me (solo) *Come Rain or Come Shine (solo) *Guess I'll Hang My tears Out to Dry (solo) *It Never Entered My Mind (solo) *The Lady's In Love With You (solo) Four Walls (1957) *Four Walls (solo) *Big Dreams (From Little Teens Grow)(solo) Soft Sands (1957) *Soft Sands (solo) *Sing It, Children (solo) Picnic (1957) *Picnic (solo) *Banana Split (solo) *Spring In Maine (solo) *What Is A Woman (solo) *Impossible (solo) *Oh What A Nite For Love (solo) *South Rampart Street Parade (solo) *C'est Tres Jolie (solo) *We're Together (solo) *Stay Just A Little While (solo) *This Could Be The Start Of Something (solo) Before I Die (1957) *Before I Die (solo) *I Miss You Already (solo) *Baby Can Rock (solo) *Would You Ever (solo) Rock Me Baby (1957) *Rock Me Baby (solo) *It's Too Late (solo) Won't You Spend Christmas With Me? (1958) *Deck The Halls (solo) *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Good King Wenceslas (solo) *White Christmas (solo) *Silver Bells (solo) *I'll Be Home For Christmas (solo) *Noel (solo) *Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (solo) *Hark The Herald Angels Sing (solo) *Oh Come All Ye Faithful (Adeste Fideles)(solo) A New Way to Travel (1960) *Say Si Si (solo) *Let's Do It (solo) *You've Changed (solo) *Perfidia (solo) *Goodbye (solo) *Lady In Red (solo) *I Feel A Song Comin' On (solo) *My Heart Belongs To Daddy (solo) *Everytime We Say Goodbye (solo) *Sweet And Gentle (solo) *Blame It On My Youth (solo) *Adios (solo) Experiment Songs (From Ballads for the Age of Science)(1961) *It's A Magnet (solo) *Vibration (solo) *We Know The Air Is There (solo) *We're Making Heat (solo) *Ice Is A Solid (solo) *Why Do I Have A Shadow (solo) *Rocks & Gems And Minerals (solo) *The Earth Goes Around The Sun (solo) *Why Is It Raining Raindrops (solo) *Where Does The Sun Go At Night (solo) *What's Inside Our Earth (solo) *Where Does The Sun Rise (solo) *How Many Colors Are In The Rainbow (solo) *Who's Afraid Of Thunder (solo) *It's A Magnet, Reprise (solo) Gallery collinsparade.jpg|Your Hit Parade. collinsparadealbum.jpg|'Parade of Hits.' collinssongsby.jpg|'Songs by Dorothy Collins.' collinspicnic.jpg|'Picnic.' collinsChristmas.jpg|'Won't You Spend Christmas With Me?' collinstravel.jpg|'A New Way to Travel.' collinsscience.jpg|'Experiment Songs (From Ballads for the Age of Science).' collinsforbush.jpg|'Ensign Nellie Forbush' in South Pacific. collinsfollies.jpg|'Sally Durant Plummer' in Follies. Sondheimtribute1973.jpg|Sondheim: A Musical Tribute. Collins, Dorothy Collins, Dorothy Collins, Dorothy Collins, Dorothy